


Back in Black

by anderswoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Benny Lafitte - Freeform, Bromance, Brothers, Brotp, Dean x Benny are adorable, Death, Demon!Dean, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prologue, Purgatory, the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswoon/pseuds/anderswoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Demon!Dean slinks slowly into depression and self - hatred, Castiel saves the one person he knows who can reach Dean: Benny Lafitte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purgatory

Someone or something wanted Benny out. Out of Purgatory. As he rose his head from the dampened earth, Benny was confused to say the least. The pine-fresh air bedazzled his lungs, and the moonlight filtering through the lofty tree branches were scarring his retinas. Living - no, existing - in Purgatory was a sepia toned world, dreary and dull. Rubbing the back of his head furiously, Benny slowly stood up, albeit haphazardly, his large limbs folding awkwardly like origami.

"Hello, Benny." Said a husky voice.

Focusing his eyes upon the beige smudge in front of him, he was able to give a face to the voice.

"Cas." Benny replied, dryly.

"This isn't a very easy situation for me to inform you of, but-"

Cutting Castiel off, Benny growls, "Quit the filler conversation, Cas, and tell me why the fuck am I up top again?"

Castiel adjusted his tie, and swallowed. Benny noted Castiels nervous demeanour; the way his voice skipped, the way he flexed his knuckles, the way he roused up that goddamn accountants' tie even though it was already done up to the nines.

"It's Dean."

 

**********

 

If there was one person Benny cared about, it was certainly Dean Winchester. They were brothers in arms. Dean used to tell Benny, that the wisest man he ever knew used to tell him that "Family don't end in blood", and that was the most true thing Benny had ever heard.They fought, defended and protected each other through Purgatory. When Dean tried getting a hurried two hour nap, Benny watched over him, studying the surrounding forest to make sure there wasn't any Damned watching them. Conflicted, Benny kept close watch. He wasn't conflicted about his loyalty to Dean, oh no. Benny would die for Dean… But would Dean be as ready to sacrifice himself for Benny, as he would him? As Dean stirred and slowly awoke, the first thing he would say to Benny would be,

"Mornin', brother."

As those words left the elder Winchesters' mouth, Benny's doubts melted away. He had grown fond of the man.

 

**********

 

Castiel and Benny arrived at the Bunker.

"Fancy pad, eh?" Benny said bemused, hoping to lighten the mood and break the tension. Castiel just stared at him.

"This is no laughing matter, Benny. The situation within the Bunker is quite severe."

Bennys smile dropped. He cleared his throat, looked away and walked towards the heavy corrugated door.

Inside, he took in the warm interior. This is certainly a far cry from what the Southern boy was accustomed to. The bronzed oak, the rich jades and the soft lighting instantly made him feel at home. Out of the corner of his eye, Benny noticed a figure swiftly leaving the room.

"Brother?" He cried.

The figure did not respond, and Bennys acute hearing could hear the figure glide quickly to another area of the Bunker. As he stepped forward to chase the figure, a strong angel hand held him back. Making eye contact with Castiel, Benny stared him down. Castiel exhaled heavily, and reluctantly moved his arm back to his side. Benny ran. Through the maze of the bunker, he could hear the figures quickening pulse, he could feel the figures breath lingering in the air… He could sense a darker spirit. Benny heard a slam of a door, followed by the clanging of a bolt. He approached the door. Knocking lightly, he quietly questioned once more,

"Brother?"

"Look, Benny, I'm glad you're here, man. I really am - but please, just go." That was unmistakably the tones of Dean Winchester. The voice that sounded like rain hitting gravel, but with the smoothness of the finest scotch being poured into an even finer crystal tumbler. Benny removed his trademark hat, and ran his hands through the short crop of greying hair.

"Dean. Please. Open up." Benny said, with a hint of pleading in his voice. He could feel Deans fear pulsating through the door.

"Brother, there ain't nothing to be scared of. Cas has told me what has gone on, and brother, if I ain't scared, then there ain't no reason for you to be, either." Benny soothed, although what he had said wasn't quite true. Castiel had only informed him that Dean was in a bad way. What was wrong with him?

From inside the room, he heard Deans body slide slowly down the door frame. Benny mimicked Deans actions. In reality, Deans sobs were quiet and masked by his hands, but Bennys hearing picked them up loudly. Every teardrop that fell onto the floor, sounded like a thunder clap. Benny sighed deeply.

"Open up. Let me see you."

From inside, he heard Dean stand up. Before Dean had even reached the doorknob, Benny stood to attention, ready to greet his brother. It takes less than a second to open a door, but when you're waiting for someone, that time becomes infinite.

 

**********

 

In all of his years, Benjamin Lafitte had never been this shocked. It was certainly the body of his brother, but something inside him was… different. Deans shoulders were slouched, his head hung low. This isn't the Dean Winchester he knew, who despite his low self -esteem and self hatred, was a patter merchant; a man who strode in to any place, any where, with authority and pride, with a charming smirk on his face that could sell ice in Winter.

"Dean?" Benny whispered.

Dean slowly raised his head, and at an even slower pace, opened his eyes. Bennys face contorted into a gargoylian mixture of pain, horror and sadness. Long gone were the fairytale eyes of Dean Winchester. They had been replaced by blackened orbs, darker than his soul - if he still had one. Dean quickly dropped his gaze. Shame and embarrassment burnt through him.

"You shouldn't be seeing me like this." Dean murmured, "This ain't fair on you."

Benny reached out with one of his muscular arms and placed it gently on Deans shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, Dean. Just look at me."

Staring into Deans eyes felt like Purgatory all over again. Benny felt the cold run through him, a poisonous ache that coursed through his large frame.

"Don't be afraid." Benny repeated. His brother was there for him when he needed, so he had to reciprocate the treatment.

It all came so easy to Benny, to feel the way he did for Dean. Sure, he was scared, but Benny knew that despite the eyes, he was still the same ol' Dean fucking Winchester. Managing a wry smile for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Dean felt safe. Felt comfort. _Love_.

 

***********

 

Almost laughing, Dean chugged back the scotch. Benny and him were sat at one of the Bunkers' many tables. Through dutch courage, Benny was psyching himself up to ask Dean the million dollar question: 'How the fuck did this happen to you?'  
As his smile faded, Dean easily downed the remainder of the glass. He inhaled deeply.

"You're probably wondering what happened to me…" Dean stared into his glass, as he toyed with the rim, his hands caressing the crystal.

Benny opened his mouth, ready to give Dean a speech he had prepared in his mind, but all that came out was a stuttered breath and a ferocious head shake.

"Brother, if you aren't ready to talk, don't think I'm pressuring you. You take your time."

Deans smile returned to his face once more. He loved both Sam and Cas, but he was tiring of the constant pressure from them. He understood they wanted answers, he understood they needed some kind of reassurance… But how could he give that to them, when he couldn't give himself either of those things? Being with Benny made him feel protected. Benny was the warm broth awaiting a small child after a frozen afternoon playing in the snow. He was the soldiers' rifle and the barricades of the revolution. Benny was the lioness, defending her cubs. He was Deans protection.

"You're the first one to say that." Dean mused. Benny snorted,

"Just don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable, is all."

A pregnant pause ensued. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Benny felt he had to speak up.

"What's next for you?" He queried, "You still hunting?"  
Maybe Benny should have kept his mouth shut. The whiskey-flush in Deans cheeks drained from him quicker that he had emptied his own glass. Looking deep into Bennys eyes, his own flickering from forest green to black, Dean almost lost it - until he remembered who he was speaking to. He kept his human eyes on.

"Sam doesn't exactly want me hunting anymore. I apparently compromise the situation." He breathed, as he stood up to help himself to more scotch. Benny thought for a moment. Treading carefully, he quizzed:

"Surely now you're a demon, or whatever the hell you are, don't you have some sort of special powers?"

Dean turned around, drink in hand, eyes jet black. Just like that, he was gone. Benny almost spat out his drink.

"Dean?!" He bellowed. From behind him, he heard a chuckle.

"Hey there."

Dean had teleported himself, and goddamn it, his drink was still in his hand. Benny sat stunned. Just as he was about to profess his shock, he heard a faint splashing. Looking towards the small table that held the Winchesters' prized alcohol, a bottle of Jack was suspended above a small glass, its sweet nectar tippling slowly.

"Telekinesis. Pretty cool, huh?" Dean grinned.

All of a sudden, Benny jumped to his feet.

"Dean, your powers… Don't you think these would make you a better hunter?" The vampirate exclaimed, "You'd be unstoppable, brother."

Flickering his eyes back, Dean looked sad once more.

"Sam won't hunt with me anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong, solo missions I can most definitely handle," He took a swig from his glass, "But I just don't think I could actually go on them, understand?"

Swigging again and emptying his glass, he placed the empty vessel onto the table.

"You want some company, huh?" Said Benny. Dean nodded,

"You're making me sound like a freakin' girl, but yeah."

Without a moments hesitation, Benny sauntered over to Dean. Holding out one arm and extending his palm, Benny smiled from ear to ear,

"You in or out?"

Dean stared at Bennys hand. Was Benny really asking him what he thought he was asking?

"Benny-" Dean started, but Benny cut him off,

"Let's do it, brother. Come on. You and me. It'll be just like old times." Benny was still smiling, but behind the smile, he felt broken. Sure, all of Deans tricks were fancy and all, but it was all still saddening. Despite this, Benny had to just shake off any doubts and nigglings. He had to be there for Dean, and if that meant hunting the Damned and living life like they'd been doing in Purgatory, then so be it. Reluctantly, Deans calloused hands reached Bennys paw-like digits, and shook surprisingly gently for a man so rough.

"You'd better know what you've let yourself in for." Dean said, unsure, as his eyes gleamed dark once more.


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of abuse and also a usage of a homophobic slur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely fuzzy peaches! So, I haven't been well recently and I haven't been feeling myself, but I feel incredibly guilty for not updating... Originally, I wasn't going to add any of this chapters' events in (bar the ending), but everyone loves a backstory, right? Thank you for sticking with me. x

Eye to eye, they both stood, weapons yielded. Dean flexed his fingers one after another over the handle of knife. Benny gave him a side smile. 

 

"You think you're going to win this, partner?" He sneered, his homemade axe in hand. 

 

"You bet your ass I'm gonna." Deans eyes gleamed. 

 

They circled each other slowly, like proud lions. Neither of them broke the retinal connection they had going on. 'Hell,' Dean thought, 'This is some pretty damn intense eye fucking.'

 

"You know this forest ain't big enough for the both of us." Benny growled, his tone animalistic. 

 

Then, just as they had planned, they broke away from each other. Dean slid into the bushes and dragged out one of the creatures; a grotesque beast covered in scars, dirt and damnation. Benny had already slit the throats of three of these… _things_. The blood of the Damned mixed with the sweat they were both producing. As they butchered and slaughtered and diced, it was soon hard to distinguish dead from alive, as blood and flesh splattered all around them. Dean was soon on his knees, beating what was left of the one creature he and Benny had both lured to their fates. His fresh tears now joined the copper coloured stains on his face. As he panted, his blows wavered. 

 

"C'mon brother, we're done." Benny soothed, as he crouched down to touch Deans shoulder. 

 

Dean ignored the pleading, and continued to mercilessly tear apart the skin beneath him. He then felt the touch turn into a pull. Benny seamlessly lifted Dean from his knees and into his muscular arms. The eldest Winchester wept and buried his face into Bennys chest. The Purgatory air was dense, yet Deans cries pierced the heavy skies, as Benny circled his back gently.

 

"I'm just scared, man. I am so fucking scared." Dean sniffled. Benny stifled a laugh.

 

"Damn son, the great Dean Winchester is a sniffler. Who'd have thought it?" He gave Deans back a rough rub, before pulling him to his feet, all whilst reassuring him that all would be well.

 

Deans eyes were still sore for crying - "Real men don't cry." he heard Johns voice boom through his brain, as his skin tingled at the memory of where his drunken fathers' violent hands landed - but he wasn't embarrassed at having to be comforted by his soft as snow partner. His vision may have been blurred, but his intentions certainly weren't, as he reached out to stroke Benny's face… 

 

"Dean, where are you?" Sam's voice echoed, as the made up memory melted from Deans vision. For fucks' sakes.

 

*********

 

      Since Benny's miraculous return from Purgatory, Dean couldn't stop thinking about him, _in that way._ Hell, Dean wasn't homophobic, no sir. Different strokes for different folks and all that, but him, Dean Winchester? Hell no. 

 

He had fucked his way through all fifty-one states tenfold, leaving a trail of worn - out women, possible pregnancies and a few… unsavoury rashes. He knew Sam wouldn't judge. He knew Cas wouldn't judge. He knew Bobby would be proud him regardless… 

 

Yet every time he even remotely thought a man was attractive, he remembers back to the time that his father caught him holding hands with another boy when he was sixteen. They'd been doing a job in Mississippi - your average salt'n'burn - when Dean had met Gray, a beautiful boy of the same age, whose deep eyes matched his name. 

 

Gray's family were hopping from town-to-town for Summer vacation, and as their eyes met in the most cliché way across the motel car park and as they say, the rest is history. Between taking care of Sam and trying to work around his dads drinking pattern, him and Gray had managed to get close. Dean told Gray everything; about his time at Sonny's, about his moms death and even about the hunting. Gray was nothing but compassionate and understanding, even when Dean had to pull away from their unspoilt embrace at the growl of the Impala. The week he has spent with Gray had been almost magical. This was the first time that Dean had felt close to someone other than Sam, and it was magical - until one night, the magic had masked the roar of the Impalas engine, and John had walked in on Dean, throned upon Grays lap, as they entwined fingers and giggled like small children. John dragged Gray out by the collar, before beating Dean senseless for being "a goddamn queer". 

 

Sam silently slept through the whole thing, but to this day, Sam still wonders why Dean doesn't speak about Mississippi. 

 

*********

 

      "Look, Dean, you know I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't an emergency but-" Sam paused, "I need you." Dean smirked and darkened his eyes.

 

"Missing me already, Sammy boy?" He chuckled. Dean could tell by the look on Sams face that he was needed for a job. But his instincts told him there was something more to this.

 

"Dean, I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you… It's Benny." Deans eyes turned black once more. 

 

"You would fucking love it to be about Benny, wouldn't you? You know, ever since you met him, ever since day one, you've wanted out. Now he's back, you cannot even bear to see me happy with the guy I-" He stopped dead in his tracks, as if his vocal chords had seized up. Sam squinted, his mouth in a quizzical shape. Of course, Sam wasn't surprised at all. He knows Deans feelings for Benny. Even though he thinks that Dean and Cas would most definitely make a better couple, what with their profound bond and constant stolen glances, it was nice to see Dean opening himself up to love someone. 

 

"The guy who saved me from Purgatory." Dean smugly finished his sentence. A-ha! Bet Sam didn't even guess.

 

Sam flung a cream file towards the direction of where his older brother stood. Spilling from the file, were grainy black-and-white CCTV snapshots. Despite the low resolution, even Sams human eyes could see what was happening in this images. Deans demon eyesight made what he saw, just that more painful. As clear as a churchgoers' conscience, these photos tore Dean from the inside out. Like a slow movie, each sheet documented Benny, slowly tearing his way through a restaurant, leaving a trail of bodies without their tracheas… And families without each other.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s Croatoan.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thankin' you all if you've gotten this far!


End file.
